


In which Crowley gets slow in Winter.

by Sharksfics



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hibernating Crowley, Husbands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Sleepy Crowley, Winter, aziraphale - Freeform, crowely - Freeform, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksfics/pseuds/Sharksfics
Summary: In which Crowley becomes slow and tired whenever winter rolls around, and Aziraphale insists on caring for him.





	In which Crowley gets slow in Winter.

Our story begins on a cold December Sunday morning, fresh snow newly fallen on the sidewalk outside the shop. Beautiful frost patters adorned the windows, a hot fire burned in the little wood burning stove in the kitchen and soft music played throughout the building as the tea water on said stove began to whistle. 

At the sharp sound Aziraphale sat down the newspaper he was reading and rose from his seat at the table to go fix himself a warm cup, and one for Crowley as well. As for the mentioned Serpent, he was buried deep in the many blankets of their shared bed, sleeping the morning away as he usually does in these colder months. This was how a winter morning usually began. Crowley being part snake always went into what some would call a 'hibernation' of sorts. He got slow tired and cold during this period of time, forcing him to remain curled up in the thick sweaters Aziraphale had knitted himself and bundled in all those heavy blankets.   
Aziraphale, with two cups of hot tea, one with plenty of sugar (because Crowley preferred his that way), the other plain, carried them and a plate of toast made previously to the cozy little bedroom. He cracked the door open slowly and peaked in.   
"Love.. are you awake yet?" He called softly as he stepped in. Of course the answer was no, and Zira hated to wake his poor lover but he wanted him to eat and drink something hot. He sat the tray down at the bedside table and pulled over the arm chair in the corner. He sat quietly and pulled back the thick top comforter to reveal Crowley's sleeping face. He'd been letting his silky hair grow out and it was showing. The long curled locks lied perfectly around his angular jaw and rested at his neck. Aziraphale ran a gentle hand through the red hair of his demon, moving it to cup his cheek and pet at the none that rested there with his thumb. "Dear boy it's time to get up. Only for a moment." He hummed softly. 

Crowley hissed under his breath and scrunched his eyes together. He stretched his long limbs out and yawned exhaustedly, feet poking out the bottom of the blankets and off the edge before quickly being drug back in to guard himself from the chilly air.   
"Why?" He mumbled in a raspy tone. "I wasss jussst up.."  
"That was over half a day ago dearest, I made tea. Lots of sugar like you like it." He leaned down and kissed the tattoo below his ear. This made the man sigh deeply and lifted himself up into a sitting position, lured by the promise of a hot drink (and the kiss from his angel).   
Aziraphale smiled sweetly and took Crowley's cup carefully, and deposited it into the demon's slender fingers.   
Crowley wrapped them around the hot cup with an almost blissful hiss, bringing it to his lips slowly and taking a long sip, letting the warmth and sweetness wash over him. He could practically feel himself melting into a puddle, suddenly feeling warm and 'fuzzy'. 

Aziraphale grinned at his accomplishment and pulled a throw up over Crowley's thin shoulders. He felt the mans forehead with the back of his palm and frowned at the coolness of his skin. Crowley leaned into the touch without knowing and took another long sip, slitted golden eyes opening and closing slowly as he sighed deeply.   
"Remind me again how long this lasts.. I don't know how you ever did this at the flat, it's always chilly there."  
"Till winter ends angel. And believe it or not I'm perfectly capable of caring for myssself, I've been doing it for agesss now."  
"Well I still don't see how." The white haired man sat up straight and placed the plate of jellied toast in Crowley's lap, next taking his own cup to drink.  
They sat in comfortable silence as the angel watched over the snake carefully, making sure his finished the food and tea. The tea was no problem. Crowley had drained the cup in minutes, thankful for its heat and sweetness. As he finished his small breakfast he caught himself yawning tiredly and slowing back down immensely. He watched as Zira stood, empty dishes in hand to take back to the kitchen. 

"Where are you going..?" He hummed lazily.   
"To wash these and do some work down in the shop, why do you-" he was surprised when he felt that slim hand take hold of his sleeve. He peaked back around to see Crowley sinking back down into the blankets and closing his eyes.   
"Sssstay.." he hissed slowly.   
Aziraphale sighed softly and gazed down at him with a gentle expression. "If I must."

And with that, the morning continued with Aziraphale sitting on the bed with a sleeping Crowley's head in his lap, petting at his his red curls Idly while reading some original copy of an old book. He hummed softly in tune with the spinning record player as snow began to fall again outside, completely content with himself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!!


End file.
